Way to FarBut No Going Back
by tipsy tea sipper
Summary: When the youngest weasley and her professor go to far the consequences are...interesting


*All characters places and or creatures belong to J.K. Rowlling and her affiliates. I make no money off this* That's how your suppose to do it right? Right?

So recently I read a RemusXGinny and it was all wrong she hated teddy and he used her…it was sick….just…no.

Ginny flipped her fire hair so it would act as a curtain over her test. Despite the fact that Harry had made it clear they were no longer an item, he still got rather close. And Ginny did not appreciate it much, let alone during a test. She knew he was just trying o be a close friend again but her temper and pride made it nearly impossible. Harry couldn't blame her. He had left so suddenly to find the Horcruxes and while Ginny was busy trying to keep her torch for him ignited he was busy blowing his out. When professor McGonagall called time Ginny packed up and left without a word to the-boy-who-didn't-now-how-to-die.

Harry finally caught up with her right outside their DADA class. Grabbing her shoulder to turn her around he said "Me, Ron and Hermione are going to hogsmeed this weekend do you want to come?"

"It's 'Ron, Hermione and I' and I have homework" she lied. She was smiling trying to create a false happiness as she pushed the large oak double doors open. Looking inside she saw straight across from her, a cadge of imps and directly behind that…Professor Lupin?

Ginny's POV

Less than three weeks ago he wouldn't change his sweats and now he's teaching? I thought he was still grieving over his wife? I had been helping my mother all summer dealing with Remus. Competent witch I am, I was even brewing his wolfs bane potion. I had offered my animegus company but Remus had refused saying "It's dangerous I could still bite you." He _had_ however consented to me watching teddy. Half of my room had been taken up by a portable nursery.

"Professor Lupin!" I ran forward through this small isle way and hugged him. Ignoring the jealous stares of my female classmates I laughed and congratulated him . The stares continued as I went back to my seat but I couldn't blame them Professor Lupin has a sophisticated sexy that was made animalistic by his werewolf reputation and war hero status. I chuckled to myself over the summer I had noticed the rather pleasing affect he had on the eyes and the sweet way he handled teddy. It could have been a crush had it not been marred by my loss of harry whom I had thought I was in love with.

~ Hogsmeed Weekend (Sunday)~

I had decided to take harry up on his offer but to arrive fashionably late. Pulling on a green T-shirt and some jean shorts I made my way out of the castle and down the path to hogsmeed that was littered with the evidence of spring. Small pastel colored pansies swayed ever so lightly. When I finally reached Rosmertas pub I looked for the gang only to find my brother vacuuming off Hermione's face. Grimacing I turned looking for harry and my heart almost broke all over again. There he was holding hands with a giggling Luna Lovegood. I watched as Rosmerta brought them a single cup of butter beer with two straws. When Hermione used to say she was going to be sick when she saw lavender and Ron I thought she was just jealous.

Uhg, I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I ran from the pub careful not to run into anyone as I came into the castle but in the last stretch to the girl's bathroom I ran into Professor Lupin walking out of his quarters. Not being able to ask my friend but having no options I ran into his private quarters not focused on anything but the bathroom door. Pushing it open and knelling in front of the toilet spilling my lunch into my professor's loo. 'How attractive Ginny.'

3rd Person

Remus came behind her wondering what had made his close friend and now student run into his quarters. He wrinkled his nose smelling the cause with his werewolf senses before he saw it. "Eggs, Bacon and Pumpkin Juice?"

She gave a dry laugh as she pulled her hair into a tight pony tail and stood up. "That is an absolutely disgusting talent." A smile braking out on her face.

There was a moment of silence in which Remus realized how stunning she was. He had the sudden urge to have his body pressed against hers. 'Stop it Remus she's 17 and you just horny because the full moon is close!' Despite himself he reached across her to the cabinet above the toilet getting slightly closer than necessary. He notice tinge in her cheek when he pulled away and handed her a couple of mints and a red potion to sooth her stomach.

She took them and smiled thankfully before she swallowed the potion and chewed the mints. When she looked back up the light caught the tear stains on her cheek. His brow furrowed.

"Who made you cry" He asked a slightly protective note in his voice.

She looked confused as she wiped the tears away from her face with the back of her hand.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I didn't even notice I was crying!" She paused for a moment looking slightly crest fallen. "I saw Harry with Luna."

She looked at the floor new tears threatening to spill over. Remus took her chin in his large hand and tilted her face up to him.

"You're beautiful, talented and strong you'll find someone else who will love you more than anything in the world." His seriousness took her by surprise but a warm feeling was spreading through her and unexpectedly she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him, hard.

Remes kissed her back fervently and picked her up so she could rap her legs around his waist. She was unbuttoning his jacket with the elbow pads and then moving to his offending shirt. Not breaking the kiss he started to carry her to his bedroom but stopped in the living room outside his bedroom door and broke the kiss setting her down. With a whimper of protest Ginny reached for him again but he grabbed her wrists gently and pushed them back.

"Ginny this is wrong I'm….."

But before he could finish the sentence she let out an exasperated sigh and kissed him again and pushed him through the slightly ajar door and making him fall on the bed. He watched as she took off the T-shirt exposing her amplified breasts contained by a thin black lacy material. Getting on the bed she straddled him and started a trail down his neck leading to his chest and them moving lower. When she finally found the waist of his slacks that were restricting his erection she playfully fumbled with his button. He growled and she laughed. She undid the buttons of his pants and boxers pulling them down. When she grabbed the base of his erection he gave a guttural moan. Putting her mouth over his erection he gave another small growl of satisfaction. Tangling his hand in her curls he moved her head to his preferred rhythm. When he was almost there he stopped her. Flipped them over and took her. When it was over they curled up together and fell asleep.

Remus awoke the next morning to his beeping alarm clock as he rolled over and turned if off the previous night's events came back to him, he groaned in horror. 'What have I done?' he was sure somewhere in the Hogwarts rule book sleeping with students was listed as a big no no. He rolled over and his breath caught in his throat. The morning sun was hitting her perfectly she brushed he hair aside and rubbed her eyes with her fist suddenly snapping him back to reality. The reality being she was a beautiful young woman, no, teenager young enough to be his daughter. And he was a widowed single father and a werewolf to boot.

He shook her lightly and said one hour till breakfast. Her eyes snapped open.

"Bloody fucking hell" she exclaimed as she dressed hastily.

"Language Miss Weasley"

She shot him a pointed glare "If you start calling me Miss Weasley because of tonight I'll castrate you" and with that she ran out of the room and he heard the door close. This must have awoken teddy because Remus could hear the Childs cries. The last thought he had as he reached the infants door was "I didn't use a condom!"


End file.
